


Gray Skye Mourning

by Delasya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Identity, Time Travel, You Have Been Warned, Young Snape, but you gonna suffer before it happens, old Snape, translation from an English fanfiction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delasya/pseuds/Delasya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Severus Rogue était étendu mourant sur le sol crasseux de la cabane hurlante, saignant dans les bras de Harry Potter, une profonde, dévastante réalisation vit le jour. Un amour perdu depuis longtemps, latent depuis des années et déchiré par le destin cruel du temps. L'amour est-il assez fort pour surpasser la douleur du passé et assurer la survie de Severus ? Voyage dans le temps et slash SR/HP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray Skye Mourning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gray Skye Mourning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/84671) by KneazzleGriff. 



> Résumé :   Alors que Severus Rogue était étendu mourant sur le sol crasseux de la cabane hurlante, saignant dans les bras de Harry Potter, une profonde, dévastante réalisation vit le jour. Un amour perdu depuis longtemps, latent depuis des années et déchiré par le destin cruel du temps. L'amour est-il assez fort pour surpasser la douleur du passé et assurer la survie de Severus ? Voyage dans le temps et slash SR/HP.  
> Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à KneazleGriff. La version originale étant ici : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8315797/1/Gray-Skye-Mourning  
> Rien ici ne m'appartient, mis à part la traduction, que KneazleGriff m'a accordé de faire.  
> Avertissement : Rating M  
>    
> A/N : Ceci est ma première traduction et c'est un assez gros projet. Je vous préviens donc que certaines choses peuvent vous paraître étranges. Si c'est le cas, si vous trouvez une formulation de phrase incompréhensible ou mal exprimée, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je serai ravie d'avoir quelques conseils (du moment que vos remarques sont pertinentes) et d'écoutez vos propositions pour une meilleure traduction.  
> Ceci étant dit, j'essaierai de poster un nouveau chapitre le plus régulièrement possible, soit certainement une fois par semaine.  
> Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Dans l'espace scindant l'apparition de l'aube.**  
   
"Avada Kedavra !"  
"Expelliarmus !"  
Éradiqué par sa propre intention malsaine, le monstre tomba, sans vie, tandis que la baguette qui n'avait jamais été sienne vola gracieusement dans les airs à la recherche de son véritable maître. Harry l'attrapa avec de sa main tremblante et ensanglantée, amenant ainsi la très attendue cessation du sombre règne de Voldemort. Et là...  
Silence.  
Assourdissant dans son ironique dérision, et pourtant présageant une célébration imminente. Voldemort était mort, finalement et définitivement parti de ce monde. Cela devait être la fin. Cela devait être assez, pensa Harry alors que ses jambes ne supportèrent plus son poids et que ses genoux heurtèrent le sol avec un craquement répercutant. Les baguettes d'aubépine et de sureau claquèrent sur le sol, les doigts ensanglantés qui les tenaient fermement étaient à présent étendus sur le froid et dur sol en pierre pour le stabiliser, luttant contre la crainte écrasante qui l'habitait.  
"Harry ! Oh mon Dieu... Harry !"  
Ses amis furent à ses côtés en un instant. Les bras d'Hermione l'encerclèrent protectivement, permettant à sa tête de reposer sur son épaule pendant qu'elle le tenait. Il pouvait sentir la chaude caresse de sa respiration agitée cascadant le long de ses joues lorsqu'elle luttait pour contrôler son anxiété, le retenant dans son étreinte rassurante.  
Rapidement, Harry s'aperçut de la main de Ron sur son visage, l'appelant à regardant dans ses yeux bleus emplis d'appréhension. La panique de Ron résulta finalement en une recherche de renseignements.  
"Harry... mon pote... tu vas bien ? Il t'a lancé un sort ? Comment, Harry ? Comment as-tu fait ça ? Comment as-tu survécu ?"  
Comment ai-je survécu ?... Survécu... Oh mon Dieu !  
"Rogue ! Professeur Rogue ! On... On doit l'aider !" cria Harry.  
Il sauta sur ses pieds et essaya de se stabiliser. Faibles et épuisées, ses jambes tremblèrent sous lui et luttaient pour supporter son poids.  
Ron se rapprocha de lui et passa le bras d'Harry au-dessus de ses épaules, permettant à son meilleur ami de s'appuyer sur lui pour garder l'équilibre. Harry prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, essayant de faire descendre sa suffocante anxiété.  
Hermione plaça ses deux mains sur le visage de Harry en voyant les joues de celui-ci devenir de plus en plus rouge. Avec un ton aussi calme que possible, elle s'efforça de ramener Harry à la raison.  
"Harry... Il est mort. Tu te souviens ? Il est mort dans la cabane hurlante il y a plusieurs heures."  
"Non... Il... Il pourrait toujours être en vie ! Je dois y aller ! Je... Je dois le sauver !"  
"HARRY !"  
Il entendit leurs cris agités, le pressant de revenir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y soumettre. Il devait rejoindre Rogue... voir de ses propres yeux ce qui lui était arrivé.  
Harry dépassa rapidement les occupants hébétés de la Grande Salle, traversa le Hall d'entrée et se hâta vers le portail dissimulé au milieu de l'écorce noueuse du Saule Cogneur. Alors qu'il descendait dans le tunnel étroit qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante, Ron et Hermione suivant ses pas, son coeur se mit à battre plus vite.  
Harry était terrifié de poser les yeux sur l'atroce image qui l'attendait avec certitude. Quand il avait quitté la cabane trois heures plus tôt, la vie de Rogue ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il respirait difficilement et son cou, ouvert par une profonde blessure, suintait de sang et du venin virulent de Nagini. Logiquement, Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir survécu. Toutes pensées cohérentes menaient à la même conclusion, à la mort de Rogue.  
Mais malgré l'évidence de la situation, Harry devait le voir de ses propres yeux. Il devait être certain. Il ne pouvait pas juste abandonner le fol espoir qui l'habitait, pas après la façon dont Rogue l'avait regardé, son regard qui était habituellement froid et apathique rempli de douleur et de regrets. Il y avait une nostalgie désespérée qui semblait supplier Harry de savoir, de comprendre une vérité cachée... et la façon dont il avait touché Harry... si tendrement... si affectueusement...  
   
\- flash-back : trois heures plus tôt -  
 _Harry enleva immédiatement sa cape d'invisibilité et se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de son professeur. Ses mains tremblantes trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'au cou ensanglanté de Rogue, appuyant fortement sur la blessure pour ralentir la perte de sang. Rogue attrapa l'avant de la chemise d'Harry et parla d'une voix rauque._  
 _"Prenez... le... Prenez... le..."_  
 _Harry se tourna avec désespoir, cherchant l'aide d'Hermione. Elle répondit à sa requête silencieuse et lui tendit une fiole sortie de son sac de perles._ _Retournant son attention vers l'homme blessé, Harry plaça la fiole sous l'oeil de Rogue duquel coulait un fluide argenté. Souvenirs, Harry le savait, mais souvenirs de quoi ? Il pouvait seulement essayer de le deviner._  
Quand la petite fiole fut remplie des dernières pensées de Rogue, Harry y plaça son bouchon avant de la mettre dans sa poche et regarda à nouveau dans les yeux caverneux de l'homme qu'il avait abhorré ces sept dernières années.  
La prise de Rogue sur la chemise d'Harry se resserra, déterminé à rester dans ce monde. Le professeur frissonna et convulsa tandis qu'il rassembla assez de force pour formuler une nouvelle requête.  
"Regardez... moi..."  
Harry approfondit son regard, ses yeux verts ne détournant pas un seul instant leur attention des yeux sombres posés sur lui. Après un moment, Rogue desserra son emprise et la chemise s'ouvrit légèrement, exposant une petite portion du torse d'Harry. Le regard de Rogue voyagea vers la peau nouvellement révélée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent prodigieusement et il fixa, pétrifié, la petite brûlure circulaire sur la poitrine d'Harry, un cuisant rappel de l'horcruxe qui avait fusionné avec sa peau durant l'attaque de Nagini la veille de Noël.  
Les longs et fins doigts de Rogue relâchèrent le tissu de la chemise d'Harry et s'approchèrent de la peau marquée, la caressant doucement, presque avec adoration. Ses yeux noirs se relevèrent pour venir rencontrer une nouvelle fois ceux d'Harry. Mais ce coup-ci, Rogue le regarda avec une émotion si intense qu'Harry retînt son souffle et que d'inexplicables larmes commencèrent à cascader le long de ses joues.  
Les doigts tremblant de Rogue abandonnèrent leur exploration de la brûlure d'Harry et, à la place, trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à sa main gauche, qui était toujours pressée contre le cou ensanglanté du professeur. Avec une main tremblante, Rogue s'empara de celle d'Harry et l'éloigna de la balafre, la tournant pour en étudier le dos. Un gémissement angoissé et choqué échappa des pales lèvres de Rogue quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la fine ligne blanche de la cicatrice disant "je ne dois pas mentir".  
Une fois encore, les yeux de jais trouvèrent refuge dans ceux émeraudes d'Harry. La respiration de Rogue était à présent tellement saccadée qu'il était presque impossible d'entendre ses chuchotements urgents. Harry se pencha plus près de l'homme pour discerner ses derniers mots désespérés.  
"Gray ? Oh mon Dieu... Gray ? C'est... toi..."  
Le corps entier de Rogue convulsait à présent, en proie à d'incontrôlables sanglots et tremblements. Son visage était drainé de toutes couleurs, mais ses yeux ébène continuaient de fixer ceux émeraude. Harry était étonné de trouver qu'il était complètement perdu dans les yeux passionnés de l'homme qu'il avait connu pendant des années, mais que quelque part... Il avait négligé d'y voir clairement.  
Harry maintînt sa prise sur la forme tremblante de Rogue, paniquant lorsqu'il sentit l'homme commencer à partir.  
"Professeur... s'il vous plaît... juste tenez bon un peu plus longtemps. Je vais... Je vais vous trouver de l'aide..."  
Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent plus encore et il lutta pour parler à nouveau, ses mots venant dans un murmure presque inaudible et désespéré.  
"Oh... Mon Dieu... tu n'as pas... tu ne sais même pas..."  
Harry reconnu immédiatement l'intrusion. Sa familiarité était palpable, il était habitué au fait que Rogue s'immisce dans les profondeurs de ses pensées. Harry lui accorda l'accès, ouvrant son esprit à Rogue pour lui montrer sa permission silencieuse, pour l'attirer à l'intérieur.  
Il supposa que Rogue cherchait quelque chose, un souvenir longtemps oublié qui pouvait apporter de la carté à ses mots incohérents. Harry fut surpris et se crispa lorsqu'il sentit l'insertion d'un souvenir qui n'était pas sien dans les profondeurs de sa conscience...  
Deux garçons... un facilement reconnaissable, avec des épaules droites, des cheveux ébènes et des yeux caverneux... l'autre avec des cheveux bruns acajou et des yeux gris étonnants qui ressemblaient à un nuage d'orage reflétant le torrent des vagues de l'océan. Les deux garçons regardaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre en extase... avidement... et avec envie... comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux sur Terre et que le reste du monde importait peu. Ils se tenaient... les bras enroulés l'un autour de l'autre... les doigts agrippés dans leurs cheveux... leur respiration synchronisée... se serrant l'un et l'autre désespérément comme s'ils étaient terrifiés d'être séparés bientôt. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se pencha vers l'autre... si près que ses lèvres touchaient presque celles de l'autre garçon. Et alors qu'ils continuaient à se regarder... extasiés... captivés... perdus dans les profondeurs de leurs insondables émotions... des larmes tombèrent librement de leurs yeux angoissés et torturés. Une lamentation murmurée pouvait être entendue, provenant des lèvres du plus petit garçon... "Promets moi, Severus... promets moi... promets moi que tu vas vivre."  
...Rogue se retira de l'esprit d'Harry, relâchant sa prise sur la chemise de ce dernier et se laissa retomber sur le froid et solide mur derrière lui. Son regard s'attarda sur les yeux verts vifs d'Harry un bref moment et, doucement, graduellement, la vie sembla s'éclipser des orbes obsidiennes, des larmes glissant le long de ses joues pâles.  
"Non !" cria Harry, "Professeur... non..."  
Rogue leva une faible, tremblante main et la plaça sur la joue d'Harry. Ce dernier souleva sa main également et vint encercler ses doigts autour du poignet de Rogue, le serrant, stabilisant les mains tremblantes de son professeur. Rogue balaya son pouce le long de la lèvre inférieur d'Harry, étalant les gouttes de sang qui reposaient là et les mélangeant avec les inexorables larmes du jeune homme. L'action était si tendre, si belle, que cela fit trembler la lèvre d'Harry sous le doux touché et que la respiration de celui-ci se bloqua dans sa gorge.  
"Gray... Je suis... tellement désolé... J'ai... essayé..."  
Avec ces derniers derniers mots déchirants, les yeux sombres disparurent sous de lourdes paupières, et la main qui reposait sur la joue d'Harry tomba sur le sol, inerte.  
"Harry... on doit y aller !"  
"Non..." argua Harry.  
"Harry !" pressa Ron, "Allez... on doit y retourner !"  
Ses amis le remirent sur ses pieds et le tirèrent loin de l'homme mourant.  
"Il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire, Harry. Il est parti" geignit Hermione, des larmes descendant le long de ses joues "Nous devons y aller, Harry... Nous devons finir ça !"  
\- fin du flash-back -  
   
Harry fit irruption dans la pièce où ils avaient laissé Rogue quelques heures plus tôt et se figea.  
Rogue n'était pas là.  
La seule preuve du terrible sort que l'homme avait subit était une immense mare de sang sur le sol crasseux. Harry s'entendit pousser un cri... mais il n'était pas certain de savoir si celui-ci était de désespoir ou de soulagement. Il avait été si effrayé de voir son professeur mort, de voir son corps étendu sans vie sur le sol, et il était vraiment reconnaissant que ce ne fût pas le cas. Mais il ne comprenait tout de même pas où Rogue avait pu aller.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit Hermione s'exclamer derrière lui quand elle et Ron entrèrent dans la pièce.  
"Oh mon Dieu... Où est-il ?" demanda t-elle, sa voix tremblante de peur.  
Harry se retourna pour faire face à ses amis, avide de valider sa théorie désespérée.  
"Il... il doit avoir survécu !" s'exclama Harry, "Il doit avoir récupéré d'une manière ou d'une autre et..."  
"Harry..." l'interrompit Hermione, son visage exprimant un profond chagrin, "Non. Cela ne se peut. Il était mort quand nous sommes partis... ou du moins, il était vraiment proche de la mort. Il n'y a juste... aucun moyen qu'il ai survécu à ça. Je suis désolée, Harry, mais c'est... juste impossible."  
"Alors quelqu'un a dû l'aider ! Il... Il a dû être emmené à l'infirmerie ! Madame Pomfresh est probablement en train de le soigner en ce moment !" insista Harry.  
"Harry... Je ne pense pas..." répliqua Ron.  
"Il n'y a pas d'autre explication, Ron ! Il n'est pas là, non ? Quelqu'un a dû l'aider !" argua Harry.  
Hermione se tourna vers Ron et le fixa avec un regard implorant. Quand elle lui adressa la parole, c'était dans un ton calme et sérieux. Harry n'entendit qu'une partie des mots qu'elle murmura.  
"Juste... vas-y. Vois avec madame Pomfresh et les autres. S'il te plaît. Je vais rester avec lui."  
Lançant un dernier regard dans la direction d'Harry, Ron recula et disparu dans le long tunnel qui reconduisait à Poudlard.  
Une fois qu'il fut parti, Hermione ramena son attention à Harry, qui fixait toujours la vue morbide devant lui en secouant la tête.  
"Non. Non. Il n'est pas mort, Hermione. N'ose même pas me dire qu'il l'est, parce qu'il ne peut pas être mort. Il ne peut... pas."  
"Harry... peut-être... peut-être que les Mangemorts ont prit son corps. Je veux dire, peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient laisser aucun partisan de Voldemort..."  
"Il n'était PAS l'un d'entre eux, Hermione !" hurla Harry en se tournant vers elle.  
"Je sais ça, Harry, mais j'essaie seulement de découvrir ce qui aurait pu se passer après que nous soyons partis."  
"MOI AUSSI !"  
Harry baissa la tête, embarrassé par sa soudaine irruption insensée. Il prit une longue inspiration et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, grimaçant lorsqu'il rencontra une matière poisseuse collée dans ses mèches noires corbeaux. Il enleva sa main de ses cheveux et essaya de retirer la substance répulsive en l'essuyant sur le devant de sa chemise. Il blanchit en réalisant que celle-ci était déjà imprégnée du même fluide.  
Du sang... Le sang de Rogue. Partout sur lui. L'odeur âcre et nauséeuse le pénétra... cela lui rappelait la rouille, ou un métal mélangé avec une trace de parfum écœurement sucré. Harry déglutit difficilement pour tempérer son irrépressible envie de vomir et avala la bile qui était en train de monter dangereusement dans sa gorge. Il se détourna de la scène répugnante et regarda dans les yeux bruns chocolat d'Hermione, il y découvrit tristesse et compassion.  
"Il pourrait avoir transplané. La Cabane Hurlante est en-dehors des limites de Poudlard" glissa Harry.  
"Il n'était pas assez fort pour endurer un transplanage, Harry. Même si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait transplané, cela aurait été bien trop dangereux pour quelqu'un d'autant blessé." répondit douloureusement Hermione.  
"Alors... alors quelqu'un a dû l'aider", conclu Harry "Nous devons juste attendre que Ron revienne avec des nouvelles".  
Hermione hocha la tête, puis traversa la large pièce, et s'installa sur le sol dans le coin le plus éloigné des restes de l'attaque de Nagini. Harry la suivi et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Elle attrapa sa main, toujours couverte du sang de Rogue, et la serra dans la sienne. Un silence abattu les enveloppa un instant, mais il fut bien vite interrompu par la question qu'Harry était sûr de voir venir.  
"Harry ? Qu'est-ce que le professeur Rogue t'a montré dans ces souvenirs ? Pourquoi es-tu soudainement si... si désespéré et concerné par lui ? Cela... cela ne fait aucun sens", affirma t-elle. "Qu'a t-il bien pu te montrer pour changer ta perception de lui aussi radicalement ?"  
"Tu étais là dans la Grande Salle, Hermione. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Voldemort. Il n'a jamais été son partisan. Il était loyal à te plaît tout ce temps. Et il... il était... amoureux de ma mère." marmonna Harry, la dernière phrase venant dans un faible et presque inaudible murmure.  
Hermione se tourna pour lui faire face et regarda directement dans ses yeux, cherchant la vérité dans leurs profondeurs.  
"Ce n'est pas tout. Et ne me mens pas, Harry, parce que je te connais trop bien," scanda t-elle, "Que s'est-il passé dans cette pièce tout à l'heure, Harry ? Il te regardait si... différemment. Et il te touchait... et... quelque chose d'évident émanait de tout..."  
"D'accord. Ok... Je... Oui... Oui, quelque chose s'est passé..." commença t-il. Il hésita un moment, puis continua "Rogue doit avoir pensé reconnaître quelque chose, et il... enfin, il m'a appelé par un autre nom. Il... Il pensait que j'étais quelqu'un qui s'appelait Gray. Il m'a appelé Gray. Et... et là il est entré dans mon esprit, tu sais, comme il le faisait quand je faisais mes leçons d'Occlumencie avec lui en cinquième année. Et il... il a forcé un souvenir de son passé dans mon esprit."  
Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent et son front se plissa. Elle mordit sa lèvre de manière absente et, après une brève pause, releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Harry.  
"Quel était le souvenir ?" demanda t-elle.  
"Je préfèrerais ne pas le dire. C'est juste que c'était vraiment... personnel," répliqua t-il, certain que son faible essaie de diversion ne vaincrait jamais la volonté de son amie.  
"Personnel ? Harry, tu as dis que c'était un souvenir de son passé. Cela ne t'inclues pas, n'est-ce pas ? Donc comment pourrais-tu considérer ça comme personnel ?"  
Harry ferma ses yeux et inhala profondément, se préparant à vivre ce qui pourrait être l'une des plus difficiles conversations qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec Hermione. Il ouvrit ses yeux mais les garda fermement fixé sur le sol, terrifié à l'idée de regarder dans les yeux de son amie.  
"C'est un souvenir de Rogue quand il était plus jeune. Il avait probablement dix-sept ans, ou peut-être dix-huit. Et... et il y avait un autre garçon du même âge. Et ils... ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre... ils se tenaient simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais c'était tellement intense. C'était tellement... intime..."  
Harry prit un moment pour regarder dans les yeux ébahis d'Hermione. Il laissa s'échapper un lourd soupir en voyant son expression choquée.  
"Ecoute, je sais que c'est... surprenant, mais ils... ils étaient amoureux, ok ? Et je ne le comprends pas non plus, mais c'était si réel... si putain de réel ! Et je... je ne peux pas le sortir de ma tête ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a appelé par le nom de ce garçon et ensuite inséré ce... ce privé... ce secret si bien caché dans mon esprit ! Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi... à moins que..."  
"A moins que quoi, Harry ?"  
"R-r-rien. Je... Je... rien," balbutia Harry.  
Hermione sembla interpréter son illation informulée. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, sa main tenant toujours la sienne, et regarda dans yeux verts vifs. Elle hésita un bref instant avant de poser l'inévitable question.  
"Tu penses que c'était toi dans ce souvenir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que le professeur Rogue avait bon lorsqu'il pensait que tu étais Gray."  
"Je... Je ne sais pas..." murmura t-il, baissant sa tête en sentant une vague d'embarassement l'envahir.  
"L'autre garçon... Gray... de quoi avait-il l'air ?" demanda t-elle.  
"Il ne me ressemblait pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Il avait des cheveux bruns aux reflets acajous, pas noir, et... et ses yeux étaient bleus-gris. Pas de lunettes. Pas de cicatrice sur son front. Mais les caractéristiques physiques peuvent être altérés par la magie, Hermione !" répliqua t-il, sa voix montant à nouveau d'un cran.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire alors, Harry ? Qu'à un moment, tu vas trouver un moyen de voyager dans le temps pour revenir à la jeunesse du professeur Rogue et qu'ensuite... quoi ? Tu vas tomber amoureux de lui ? Harry, s'il te plaît ! C'est... c'est de la folie ! Ce n'était pas toi ! Ce ne pouvait être toi ! Professeur Rogue était juste... délirant. Il était en train de mourir, Harry. Il perdait tellement de sang... il était confus. Il ne pensait pas correctement ! Il t'a regardé... et a vu quelqu'un d'autre... quelqu'un qu'il a une fois aimé. Ce n'est pas inhabituel d'avoir des hallucinations avant de mourir..."  
"IL N'EST PAS MORT !"  
Harry se tira sur ses pieds et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Il était si... confus... et complètement accablé. Ce qu'Hermione venait de dire faisait sens. Rogue avait perdu beaucoup de sens. Il pouvait se tromper.  
Mais Rogue avait semblé si certain ! Harry pouvait facilement se rappeler le moment de reconnaissance qu'avait éprouvé l'homme. C'était arrivé lorsqu'il avait aperçu la brûlure sur la poitrine d'Harry, une brûlure qui n'existait que depuis quelques mois, une brûlure qui n'avait été vue jusque là que par une seule autre personne - Hermione. Même Ron n'était pas au courant.  
Les doigts d'Harry dérivèrent vers la cicatrice circulaire, retraçant le contour avec ses doigts ensanglantés, juste comme l'avait fait Rogue quelques heures plus tôt.  
La brûlure, cependant, n'était pas ce qui avait ultimement convaincu l'homme, pensa Harry. Comme s'il avait cherché une dernière preuve, Rogue avait examiné le dos de la main d'Harry où résidait la cicatrice causée par la punition d'Ombrage. C'était seulement là qu'il avait été certain. Quand ses yeux sombres avait à nouveau rencontré ceux d'Harry, c'était avec un immense étonnement, de la tristesse et... tellement d'amour.  
Harry leva sa main pour étudier les mots gravés dans sa peau - Je ne dois pas mentir. C'était un défigurement plutôt distinctif, indiquant uniquement sa propre situation critique. Etait-ce seulement possible qu'un autre garçon, vingt ans plus tôt, aie exactement la même cicatrice sur le dos de sa main gauche ?  
L'intense contemplation d'Harry fut interrompue par le son de lourds pas approchant. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Ron émerger de la sortie du tunnel. Il était essoufflé, et quand il entra dans la pièce, il se pencha en avant et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, s'accordant un instant pour reprendre sa respiration.  
Harry, cependant, n'avait plus un zeste de patience en lui.  
"Tu l'as trouvé ? Où est-il ? Il... il va bien ?"  
Le regard de Ron rencontra celui d'Harry et il secoua la tête pour s'excuser.  
"Je suis désolé, Harry. J'ai vérifié l'infirmerie et la Grande Salle. Personne ne l'a vu. J'ai même demandé à Nick Quasi Sans Tête de regarder dans le bureau du directeur et dans ses quartiers personnels, ainsi que dans le donjon, il n'y a aucun signe de lui."  
"Et McGonagall ? As tu... ?"  
"Je lui ai demandé... et à Slughorn, Flitwick, Pomfresh et bon," le consola t-il, "Personne ne l'a vu, mon pote".  
"Merde !" jura Harry.  
"Harry, nous n'allons pas réussir à découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant. Pourquoi ne... pourquoi ne retournons-nous pas à Poudlard ?" offrit Hermione, "Nous devrions monter dans la tour de bon. Dormir un peu nous ferait du bien."  
Harry ne voulait pas partir. Son coeur lui faisait mal rien qu'à l'idée de partir sans savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Rogue. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer une minute de plus dans cette pièce couverte du sang de Rogue, lui rappelant constamment ce déchirant moment où il avait senti la vie quitter le corps de l'homme qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui.  
Harry hocha la tête à l'intention d'Hermione, se détourna du sang de Rogue et pour satisfaire le voeux de ses amis, les suivi à l'extérieur de la pièce en direction du tunnel. Alors que le trio approchait de l'ouverture du passage, Harry se sentit obligé de jeter un dernier regard à la scène brutale.  
Il venait de scruter les meubles cabossés et le planché décomposé quand le reflet d'un objet brillant attira son attention. Il plissa les yeux pour améliorer sa vision, espérant désespérément de gagner en visibilité.  
Une fois encore, un reflet attira son regard.  
Inversant la direction de ses pas, Harry se précipita vers la faible lueur qu'il avait aperçu. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux au milieu de la marre de sang et plongea ses doigts dans le liquide pourpre. Sa main rencontra bientôt la source du scintillement... une chaîne argentée... et un pendentif accroché à celle-ci, une petite fiole. Harry attrapa le bout de sa chemise qui n'était pas encore couvert de sang et l'utilisa pour nettoyer la surface de la fiole avec des mains tremblantes. Une fois que le sang fut complètement essuyé, il pu apercevoir ce que contenant la petite fiole... une unique plume noire.  
"Harry... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Hermione en se glissant à côté de lui.  
"C'est... c'est un signe... un indice. Il doit l'avoir laissé pour moi. Il a dû essayé de me dire quelque chose..." murmura Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à la question de son amie.  
Malgré le ton léger d'Harry, Hermione entendit sa réponse. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et plaça son bras autour de ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle lui adressa finalement la parole, ce fut dans un faible ton apaisant.  
"Harry, c'est... juste un collier... juste une chaîne avec un pendentif. Cela pourrait ne même pas avoir appartenu au professeur Rogue. Et si cela a été le cas... cela a pu simplement tomber lorsque la personne, peu importe qui que ce soit, a prit son corps..."  
"Pour la dernière fois Hermione... IL N'EST PAS MORT !"  
Harry sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers l'entrée du tunnel, passant devant un Ron surpris et immobile. Serrant le pendentif dans sa main ensanglantée, Harry se tourna pour regarder ses deux amis. Ils le fixaient, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi dire. Harry alternait entre regarder la pair d'yeux étonnés de l'un et regarder celle de l'autre, et réalisa qu'il devait leur fournir une explication.  
"Ecoutez les gars... Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il se passe ici, mais... mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il est mort, d'accord ? Et je dois le trouver. Je dois le sauver... Peu importe ce que cela engendrera."  
Se détournant de l'expression abasourdie de ses amis, Harry abandonna la macabre scène et commença son voyage au travers du tunnel qui ramenait à Poudlard... à la recherche de la vérité.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.  
> Je ferai mon maximum pour poster le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible !


End file.
